Harry Potter And The Future Revealed
by Araklis
Summary: Harry has dreams night after night,but about what? could they be the future? and what happenes when a little red head girl is having the same dreams?


Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters,only this plot

_"Then i've got to track down the rest of the horcruxes,haven't I?" "We'll be there,Harry," sain Ron. "What?" "At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron.__"And then we'll go with you wherever you're going." "No-" said Harry quickly, "You said to us once bfore,"said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back __if we wanted to,We've had time ,haven't we?" "We're with you whatever happens," said Ron. "But mate,you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's __house before we do anything else,even Gordric's Hollow" "Why?" "Bill and Fleur's wedding,remember?" Harry looked at him startled, "Yeah,we shouldn't miss __that," he said finally..._

Just then a young boy no older than ten stirred awake in his room under the stairs at number 4 Privet Drive. _'Not again,always with these dreams.' _Harry Potter sat up putting on his glasses,then began to pound the side of his head with his hand. "Get...out..of...there..." he said as he rythmically pounded his head with each word._'I've had enough of these dreams'_ he thought, _'what are they?'_ he asked himself."They seem so,so real though." He laid his head back down._'Dumbledore,Ron,Hermione...Ginny,' _he trailed off thinking of the redhead in his dreams._'She seemed so real,so did all of them.Maybe im going crazy,' _he paused."No,come on Potter,pull yourself together," he said firmly,getting up,he decided to push the dreams out of his head and got dressed. "Get up now,and make breakfast!" screached his aunt Petunia,unlocking his door and banging on it before she left. _'Great,i just wake up and she's__already barking order's at me,figures though,since when have they ever been kind to me?'_ Right as he was about to leave,he was forcefully shoved back into his room by his pig of a cousin Dudley. "Ow" he groaned,rubbing his head where the door hit him. _'I really despise that git' _he thought as he dragged himself into the kitchen. "Finally you show up!" his aunt said sounding irratated. "Hurry and tend to breakfast,and dont let it burn! I want everything perfect for my Duddykins." "Yes aunt Petunia," he replied. "Hurry and bring me my coffee boy!" his uncle Vernon said gruffly. "Yes uncle Vernon." After serving everyone at the table,he settled himself down to eat his own breakfast. "Where are my presents!" bellowed Dudley right after he finished eating,"oh yea dear,follow me" his aunt said getting up and covering her son's eyes. "Tah-dah!" she exclaimed after bringing him into the living room and removing her hands from his eyes. "How many are there?" he questioned. "Thirty-six,counted them myself." proclaimed uncle Vernon. "Thirty-six? but last year,last year i got thirty-eight!" he yelled throwing a tantrum."Yes,but some of them are bigger than last year's." his uncle said trying to calm his son. "How about we go out,and we'll buy you two new presents,how does that sound dear?" his aunt said desperately.

Harry could see his cousin trying to work it out in his head. "fine," he said. "But where are we going?" he demanded. Without even really thinking about it,Harry thought _'to the zoo you big git,' _"to the zoo sweetums" his aunt replied. Harry did a double take, _'wait,was i just thinking the zoo,it must be pure luck,or __maybe...no,it had to have been all luck'_ he finally told himself. _'These dreams are getting to your head Potter,' _he sat perplexed until his uncle glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" his uncle said sharply. "N..Nothing uncle Vernon," he paused, "just feeling sick i guess." "Well your staying here anyways,your not coming along to ruin Dudley's big day," Harry was glaring at his uncle on the inside but dared not to show it. "But dont think you'll be here just so you can enjoy yourself with all of our possesions boy," said his uncle,Harry groaned. "Then what am I gonna do?" he asked his uncle looking confused. "You'll be locked in your room until we return," he said looking cheerful. "But,but.." Harry started but was cut off by his uncle, "dont argue with me boy!" he barked. "Now clean this mess up!" he shouted pointing at the dirty dishes and uneaten food. Harry just dropped his head and replied "Yes uncle Vernon."

Harry sighed laying back on his pillow. _' I hate the Dursley's,i really do' _he thought,resting his arm over his eyes. _'I wish my dreams were true.I wish they __weren't dreams at all.' _He took a deep breath, "oh well,might as well relax while i can,who knows when they'll be back." he said as he stretched as much as his little room would let him and covered himself with his thin blanket. _'..Hogwarts,Magic,Ron,Hermione...Ginny,what i'd give if they were all real and not some crazy __dream of mine,' _he thought of them one more time before finally dozing off into sleep.

As he slept,images kept flashing through is mind; seeing Ginny for the first time on platform 9 3/4,saving Ginny from a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets,sharing their first kiss after they won the Quidditch Cup in his sixth year,relaxing by the lake under a tree and talking about his "tattoo",then a very detailed 'memory' of harry breaking up with her at Dumbledore's funeral,as these images floated through his head,he shifted in his sleep and murmered "..Ginny..." Little did Harry know,but just then a young Ginny Weasley awoke startled and confused screaming his name, "Harry!" she sat up rubbing her forhead,then looked around to notice she was back in her room,she groaned and laid back down. _'Will these dreams ever stop?' _she took a deep breath, "why am i seeing these things,they are so odd,im somewhere dark,wet,cold,and there's a boy next to me bleeding,then im at some old house and the same boy is there and so is my family, then im surrounded by people cheering for...Quidditch,yeah,something with Quidditch,then the same boy..." she blushes at the thought, "then we're sitting together outside,then..."she stops talking and gets rigid. _' What happened?' _she thought, _' we were sitting down and everyone was sad around us,something bad happened, __then,then...he just...left' _she rubbed her eyes thinking of the dream. "Who was that boy? I can nenver remember his name!" she felt angry at herself for not remembering. "But...but i do remember his face,those beautiful green eyes shined like emeralds,and his untidy jet black hair." she paused. "But,there was something else...a,a scar?...yes,yes it was on his forehead!" she brightened up at remembering his face,then she quickly remembered, _'what was his name? __will i ever find out?' _she sighed. "Hmm,maybe im not supposed to know?" she said, "maybe it's fate or something" she smiled. "Well,i guess i can figure this out some other time,but for now, Breakfast!" she broke into a big smile and ran downstairs.

-there,end chapter one,this was an idea i had in my head for the longest time,finally wrote it down,hope you enjoy,ill try to update once or twice a week

please review,nothing like constructive critism,i could really use the help to improve my writing,thanks

-peace,Anthoni


End file.
